Pokemon Ivory
by Ventus Cherrygarden
Summary: After a traumatic experience, a young trainer travels around the Sinnoh region to search for a way to gain her memory back through entering gyms and contests. Sister story to Pokémon Ebony.
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon Ivory

* * *

Route 219 (Day)

* * *

"_Aaron! Aaron!" I tried fighting back against the ropes before getting pulled back by these strange men. I felt tears flowing down my cheeks screaming for someone I didn't recognize when I heard his voice calling out my name in return. I was pulled away into the night and shoved onto a ship before hearing it set sail. I was scared. _

_I didn't know why though or why these people tied me up and threw me on a ship I couldn't recognize. But I knew that the stranger who kept calling my name was somewhere else and I wouldn't stop crying. Well that was until the ship began shaking and I looked out the window to gasp at the sight. _

"_Amelia!"_

My eyes snapped open and I quickly sat up to find myself washed up on a beach. I pulled myself together to find that a boy with black hair and a red scarf was confused. As of right now, I think I should be more confused than he was because right now, I had no idea where I was. In the boy's hand was a suitcase and he quickly dropped it in the sand and ran towards me with a frightened look.

"Are you okay?" He quickly questioned when he dropped down on his knees and began helping me up to a sitting position. I shook my head to get my thoughts together and nodded before looking around the beach area. The boy breathed in relief and I just stared up at him.

"E-Excuse me…" I started while seeing him give me his attention. "Where am I?"

He raised a brow and gave me a quizzical look. "You're in Sandgem Town...well by Sandgem Town anyway; it's technically Route 219."

"…where?"

"I think you hit your head, do you remember your name?"

"A…Amelia…I think." I stuttered out and I felt a sharp pain stabbing me in the head.

"I think you hit your head really hard, might be amnesia." Then he helped me get up and looked around the sandy shore for something. "Let's see if you dropped anything around here to help you remember stuff." I nodded, not knowing what else to say and just looked around, not leaving my spot.

In short, I was completely horrified and raked my fingers through my tangled black hair. It was pretty long and well…kind of annoying. What was I thinking before the crash hit me hard? Actually…what did hit me anyway? The dream didn't go as far to tell me exactly what was outside the ship that made me so scared or even why I was crying.

Another stab pierced through my skull and I clutched my head. This was getting annoying.

"Hey Amelia," The boy ran up to me again and handed me a pokéball; was it mine? "Maybe you should try calling out your Pokemon? It might jog your memory."

I nodded. It sounded like a good idea, so I held the pokéball and tossed it into the air. "Come out! …whatever you are!" I felt the need to add that in and I watched the object open and released a bright white light on the ground. I watched with hesitation, wanting to know what this pokemon could be.

When the pokéball fell back to the sand, I watched the light fade away and saw a grassy pokemon in its place. "Bulba?"

"So you're from Kanto?" The boy questioned as he walked up to the Bulbasuar that ran up to me and gave a grin.

"…I guess?"

I knelt down and patted the Bulbasuar with my hand.

"Mind telling me anything, little guy?"

"I don't think your Bulbasuar can really tell you, but let's head on over to Professor Rowan's lab, he might be able to help you."

"Okay…"

There was no point in going anywhere else, I didn't even know what region I was in, or what even happened. All I knew was that I was a trainer and my name was Amelia and apparently I'm from the Kanto region. I walked over to pick up the fallen pokéball and then called back; apparently, my Bulbasuar then put away the spherical object in the pack of my drenched shorts. I was really soaked when I looked at my shirt and shorts and saw that my shoes were pretty messed up.

"C'mon Amelia!" The boy called out while he rushed on over to me with his suit case in hand. Then he gave me a curiously look and adjusted his hat. "By the way, my name's Diamond, but you can call me Dia if you want." So that's his name, I was going to call him stranger if he wasn't going to tell me who he was any time soon.

"Um…Dia…" I stammered while walking a little further behind him towards the town.

"Yeah Amelia?"

"What region are we in?"

"We're in the Sinnoh region." His tone was light had was probably filled with confusion.

Sinnoh? Kanto is pretty far from Sinnoh so how'd I end up here? …well at least I believe that Kanto was far from Sinnoh…honestly I should just stop thinking and follow Dia.

My name is Amelia, a trainer from Kanto with a Bulbasaur as my Pokémon; that's pretty much all I know, well only because of this Diamond kid.

But I still wanted to know what was up with that dream I had. What happened on that ship, why I was on that ship, and who was calling out to me? My head started hurting even more than those sharp pains that kept stabbing at my skull.

"Hopefully this Professor Rowan guy can help." I muttered, while clutching at the hem of my dirty shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokémon Ivory

* * *

Chapter 2

"Go use Razor leaf…!" I called out weakly with my Bulbasaur using the attack straight at the boulders lying around on Route 219. The leaves bounced off the boulders and I sighed while dropping down onto the sandy shore. Why was I Pokemon trainer anyway? A Pokemon trainer who doesn't even know her own Pokemon or her own background was just useless. Again I sighed and began cupping sand in my hand, watching the grains of sand flowing down.

The—I mean my—Bulbasaur was kicking its feet in the sand with a cheery look on its face. I just gave a wary smile at the scene.

"It's a good thing you know who I am, I guess." How long was Diamond going to take anyway? I dug into my pocket to find the Kanto version of the PokeDex…but it was broken. When I showed it to Dia on our way to the Professor's lab, he told me that Professor Rowan was going to give me the Sinnoh version. I don't see why I had to get a new one; it's not going to help me regain my memory or anything. Besides, I'm not very interested in gathering data.

I fell back on the sand and heaved out a breath while holding up the PokeDex and fiddling with it. Nothing interesting, there was some data in it like my I.D and stuff and most of the Pokemon data was from looking at Dia's Pokemon as well as the Sinnoh starters.

The sounds of waves began getting on my nerves.

"I hate water…" I muttered to myself and curled into a ball, the sand clinging onto my dirty clothes. We should go somewhere else now…

"Amelia!" Dia called out and I looked up, twisting my body to see him running up to me this time with a yellow bag instead of a suitcase. Then he went into a stop while looking down at me with an excited look on his face. "C'mon, we're going to visit my friends: Platinum and Pearl in Twinleaf Town."

I was silent at this. "…why?"

"Well we need to get you new clothes…" He trailed off while rubbing the back of his neck. "They're kinda…" I looked down and was pretty flustered. Torn, dirty and dried off with grains of sand tumbling down or sticking on my clothes. I guess anyone would look in my way and comment on these.

"I'm not wearing any dresses."

"Let's see what Platinum has then." He sweat dropped and motioned for me to get up and began our walk.

I got up, dusting myself off and took out the Pokeball and returned my playful Bulbasaur. Then I stretched out my arms, and so the short journey began. However…

"I have the worst luck." I muttered to myself while standing face to face with some…kid.

He didn't look like anything special so I didn't give any mind to him. I just wanted to get out of these clothes and know what happened before coming here. Then this kid waltzes up to us and demanded a battle with me, while Dia stood there with a casual look on his face. Thanks a lot Dia.

"You heard me! I want a battle!" He yelled out to me while twisting around his blue cap.

"Why not battle him?" I asked while gesturing to Dia. Anyone in this entire region and the kid chooses me. I don't even know if I can battle at all! The whole Razor Leaf thing was just on a whim!

…I feel pathetic.

"Are you afraid to lose?" The kid questioned while rising up his pokeball. I sighed.

"Actually, I'm not into battling…"

"That's a lie! You got the eyes of a trainer, so you gotta be into battling!"

"Eyes of a…hey kid, I have no idea what you're saying." I informed, feeling my patience drop.

He then threw his pokeball into the air and out came a Starly. Oh great…

It looks like he REALLY does want to battle someone in rags. I looked back at Dia who gave me an assuring look and I scowled. Jerk, he knows my condition, that and I don't want people to see me wearing these clothes while battling. Also, I don't think I can battle. At. All. With my luck, I hope that Starly will get confused and fly into a nearby tree or something.

"Threatened by my Starly?" The kid grinned arrogantly and I grumbled. I reached for my Bulbasaur's pokeball, grabbed it then tossed it pathetically in the air.

"Uh…go for it!" I tried sounding enthusiastic, but I think it was wasted.

However, instead of my Bulbasaur, out came a small Pidgey with a bandage on its left wing. The Pidgey pecked on the ground and twitched its head before flapping its wings and hovered around me. Another one who has better memory than I do!

"Erm…hey there…" I stammered nervously. "I was kinda hoping to use Bulbasaur…" I informed awkwardly while Pidgey tilted its head.

The kid several feet across from me stomped his feet against the ground and flailed his arms around in frustration. "Hey! Are we gonna battle or what!"

You want a battle, I just want to change and get something to eat. I thought to myself and glanced back to Dia who looked hungry at the moment. Anyway, I guess I should check out what's going on here. I took out my PokeDex to find out the moves of the Pidgey who was still grouping around me. Although, I don't think me reading the information of the flying type was helping my opponent's patience.

"Starly use Tackle!"

The Starly then shot towards us and I quickly ducked, bringing down my Pidgey with me. "You COULD wait!"

"This is a Pokemon battle! It's either attack or be attacked!" He informed passionately and I sighed. This one was a battler alright. "Now use Tackle again!" The Sinnoh bird type zoomed right at us and I quickly dived to the side with my Pidgey getting a direct hit. Unfair!

Fine, kid, I'll show you what Kanto has to offer!

"Pidgey! Use…" I shook my head, feeling some pain flowing in. "Pidgey use Peck!"

Pidgey nodded and dived at the other bird type with its beak glowing a bright white color. I waited to hear the kid orders his Starly to dodge and I cracked a grin. The overwhelming familiar feeling of being in something like this washed over me.

"Break into a tackle!" I ordered with excitement evident in my voice. Pidgey then turned wind on this and crashed into the Starly. I felt a smile coming to my lips and punched the air, cheering with happiness at how I finally got a direct hit. "Land and use Sand Attack!" My bandaged up Pokemon then fell close to the ground and brought its wing against the dirt, whipping it up at the Sinnoh kid's Pokemon that fell to the ground.

"S-Starly!"

"Ram into it with a head on tackle attack!" I yelled out thrusting out my fist straight forward while Pidgey sped into flight and tackled the other bird Pokemon straight at its trainer. Both fell back and I cheered in delight, finally something good happened while being here.

"Good job, Amelia!" Dia congratulated with surprise in his voice. I couldn't blame him; I was just as surprised as he was to find out that I can actually battle. However, the sudden thrill of throwing out commands and almost losing just gave me such an adrenaline rush. I wonder if this is how I was before losing my memory. He ran up to me after my Pidgey perched itself on my shoulder and pecked at my ruined shirt. I gave a scowl.

"I know I have no fashion sense, but that doesn't mean you have to pick on me." I informed with an indifferent tone at my Pokemon that twitched its wings. I rolled my eyes and returned it to its Pokeball. "So now that I won, will you leave me alone?" I asked, directing the question to the kid who picked up his Starly and returned it to its Pokeball.

He had his head down then shot it up immediately, firing a glare at me while I felt a sweat drop forming at my head. Was this kid really serious? It was just one battle; it wasn't even a long one either.

"Just because you won one battle doesn't mean you're better than me!" He cried out in anguish and I sweat dropped at this and sighed. He was the one who attacked me in the first place; he shouldn't be such a sore loser. "Anyway, my name's Joey and you two are?"

"My name's Amelia." I informed while returning Pidgey to its Pokeball.

"My name's Diamond, but you can call me Dia if you want." Dia informed with a casual tone.

"So Amelia and Diamond," Joey inspected the two of us while twisting his blue cap around. "Both of you looked like weak trainers, I thought I'd have a shot at winning." The kid informed with a pondering tone and I felt the urge to smack him on the head. Doesn't he know the expression to never judge a book by its cover?

I scowled while Dia just chuckled at this. "Well we'd better get going." Dia informed while tossing his red scarf over his shoulder. "C'mon Amelia." He stated while picking up the pace back to Twinleaf Town. I nodded while beginning to follow until Joey stopped us once again.

"Hey wait, where are you two going?"

"Twinleaf Town." I answered abruptly, I wanted to go before someone or something else came up. Bumping into this kid was an annoying enough detour as it is.

"That place? Well have fun; I thought you guys would be going somewhere more exciting." Joey informed with a disappointed look on his face. Sorry kid, but I don't think I'd want to go anywhere remotely interesting in Sinnoh with this memory problem. "Anyway," He started with a determined look quickly replacing his disappointed one. "When we meet again, Amelia, I'll be sure to beat you in a Pokemon battle!" He stated firmly with a loud voice then marched off in the opposite direction while I felt my shoulders drop.

Did I randomly just a new rival or something? I glanced back to Dia who gestured for us to keep moving towards Twinleaf Town. I sighed, it was like he didn't want to say anything remotely useful about the situation or it could be because he was just as confused as I was.

While we were walking through the grassy fields I stretched out my arms and yawned. My long black hair whipped up against my face and I felt a chilly wind brush past me. I hugged myself while rubbing my bare arms in an attempt to warm myself. It wasn't very cold on that sandy shore, but suddenly the air got chillier here. I looked around to find that some mounds of snow were pushed in different parts of the area and I saw Dia tightening his scarf.

Lucky kid. He gets a scarf and a jacket and long pants while I'm here with a torn shirt and shorts.

"We're here in Twinleaf Town." He informed happily while pulling me through the entrance of the place and I saw people dressed in winter clothing walking around and chatting with one another. Then he led me towards a big looking house with a sign in front. It said this was someone named Platinum's house. With my deduction skills and the obvious, this must be one of Dia's friends.

Dia then proceeded to knock on the door and waiting until a woman with large blue hair answered it. She gave a warm look at Dia's direction and a semi-confused one at mine. "Who's this?" The lady asked and I felt kind of annoyed at how she went straight to the question.

"Oh this is Amelia, I found her washed up on the shore at Sandgem Town." He informed without any hesitance then the lady gasped at this with worry.

"Oh you poor thing!" She quickly exclaimed while taking a step to the side and allowing the two of us inside. I gratefully walked in and felt the warmth coming back to me. Finally, I looked around to find that it was a pretty normal looking place with a pretty big TV already turned on. "Platinum isn't in right now, I think she and Pearl went battling somewhere." Oh so she was Platinum's mom!

"Erm…pleased to meet you." I said in a hushed tone, not knowing what else to say. She beamed me a warm smile then walked into the kitchen and I saw a stove with a kettle already steaming on the top. It looked like she was preparing some tea or something. I was hoping that she had enough to share because I was still cold and pretty hungry and thirsty.

"I'm sure that you're freezing by now with those clothes." She started while Dia chuckled in amusement. I scowled at him; it's not my fault that I didn't know what to wear while being washed up on the shore of Sandgem Town. And besides, I'm thinking that Kanto had a much warmer climate than Sinnoh with what I'm wearing. "I'll be sure to grab something out of Platinum's closet for you to wear." The blue haired lady informed with a gentle tone while she picked up the kettle and started pouring the boiling water in several cups.

"I'll go head out to find Platinum and Pearl." Dia informed and I quickly grabbed his scarf, pulling him back. He choked at this while I forced him back in his spot beside me. "Wh-What?" He croaked.

"What am I supposed to do when you're gone?" I asked in a hushed tone. I didn't want to be left alone in some stranger's house... okay well Dia was practically a stranger too, but it's not like I knew anyone else in this place!

"You'll be getting clothes from Johanna and something to eat while I look for my friends." He informed in a cracked voice, I released his scarf and he loosened it while breathing heavily. "You have a strong grip." Dia informed with a hoarse voice and I cracked a grin, amused with his reaction. "Anyway, please take care of her Johanna." He called out to her and left the house while I was left standing by the door.

Maybe I shouldn't have let go of his scarf.

"Amelia, help yourself to some hot chocolate, I'll be upstairs getting something for you to wear." Johanna informed while placing a tray of the cups on the counter and hurrying upstairs. I shifted around a bit, then walked into the kitchen and hesitated in grabbing hold of the white cups. The delicious aroma of the hot chocolate tempted me to just chug it all down, but that'll result to me burning my mouth. I grumbled at that consequence while blowing away the steam and taking sips of the delicious drink.

It tasted pretty good for some regular hot chocolate. I took a sit on the high chairs and twisted around.

What was I going to do after getting a change of clothes and something eat? It's not like I can go back to Kanto and pretend everything's perfectly fine. I don't even know where I live in Kanto anyway or who my family is.

"_Aaron! Aaron!" _

"_Amelia!"_

I dropped my cup back on its spot and clutched my head. That voice… I shook my head and felt the pain coming and going like a wave being pushed and pulled. Maybe I should look for that person. He could be the reason why I lost my memory. But Sinnoh is such a big region, how was I going to find one person in an entire region? It sounded completely impossible.

However, I had to try. At least it beat sitting around and doing nothing while strangers helped me get up on my feet.

Aaron. That name was so annoyingly familiar and I felt like crying because I didn't know who that was.

"Amelia!" Johanna's voice pierced through my thoughts and I shot my head up to find that she had clothes hanging on her thin arms. "Here you can borrow these, ah but you should take a bath first." She then led me to the bathroom and I sighed while being pushed inside and turned the faucet. Might as well since it was free and all.

After my bath I took a look at the clothes and proceeded to changing into them. I wrapped a long black scarf around my neck, after slipping on a white undershirt and a red short sleeved jacket with white stripes around the sleeves along with putting on a long pair of black pants. When I stepped out of the bathroom, I dried my long hair and found Johanna standing outside the door and admiring my new look. I gave a sheepish look at her while side stepping and pulling up my socks.

"Thanks Miss Johanna." I stammered in embarrassment at how she kept eyeing me.

"Y'know Amelia, you really need a haircut." She noted while holding up a bundle of my black hair. I know that I do, but it's not like anyone is willing to give me one. "But I can just put it up so it won't bother you." Johanna informed while leading me back downstairs and perched me on top of one of the high chairs.

Where was Dia? I scanned the room while I felt her pulling at my hair with a brush and I saw clips and hair ties on the counter. I sighed while she fixed my long hair and I stared at the TV. It was tuned on the news, and I know I never really found myself watching that channel, or at least I think I never did, there was something interesting on…

"Witnesses report that a tidal wave had just hit the famous S.S Anne. There have been numerous reports from the Sinnoh region citizens about this accident and there have been others who are working on cleaning the wreckage found in the waters. We'll be back with more news about the sudden tidal wave hitting the ship after our weather forecast. Please stay tuned."

My eyes widened. Tidal wave? I felt my head hurting again and instinctively grabbed onto the counter and leaned forward, trying to restrain myself from screaming. I felt Johanna letting go and heard her taking a few steps back.

"Amelia?" She called out and I shook my head, taking heavy breaths in. So many headaches and so little logic.

"S-Sorry, I thought I remembered something." I confessed while twisting around on the high chair and felt my hair being formed into a tight wound. I felt at it and looked around for a mirror. When I found one hanging on one of the walls I saw that she tied it into two low pony tails and brushed the sides back with clips. It didn't look bad, but I preferred it if it was plain and short. "Thanks." I stammered out while she walked behind me and presented a hat to me.

I gave it a look. It looked like a red beanie with a white outline of a Pokeball imprinted on it. "It'll be cold if you don't wear this." She informed with a generous smile. I happily took it and adjusted it up on my head and felt the warmth of the beanie. It also looked pretty good with the outfit. "You look adorable." She commented and I got flustered.

"What about my old clothes?" I questioned.

"Oh I put those in the wash. Do you have somewhere to stay for the night?" I shook my head. "You're welcome to stay here if you want." She offered and I felt hesitant about that offer. Johanna already did so much for me and I was just some stranger.

"I couldn't." I informed waving my hands frantically.

"Oh it's fine, you have nowhere else to stay and it'd be good if you met Platinum and Pearl before leaving. Oh, please don't mind me asking, but where are you going after this?"

"Um…I actually don't know." I muttered. "I was hoping to find out more about what happened to the S.S. Anne." I blurted out without really thinking about it.

She nodded at this. "I see," Then she looked as if she was in deep thought. "Maybe you should head over to Jubilife City after this. There might be someone to help you there."

Jubilife City? "How far is it from Twinleaf Town?"

She shrugged. I figured that there wasn't going to be any more information gathering. Then my stomach growled and a blush crept at my face. Oh what horrible timing! I thought to myself then the doors swung open and there appeared a boy with blond hair and green scarf along with a girl with indigo colored hair and a pink scarf.

What more surprises were coming my way?

"Ah, there you two are! Don't you know how late it is?" Johanna scolded as the two walked into the house with scowls on their faces with Dia walking behind them. "Thank you for finding them Dia." She called while Dia nodded with an abashed look on his face.

"We wouldn't be so late if these two could walk faster!" The blond haired kid exclaimed. I think this kid was named Pearl and that girl was Platinum.

"Well maybe if you stop crashing into us we would've been here faster!" The girl argued back and the two began bickering while Dia quickly slid out of the way of their quarrel and beside me. He cleared his throat as the two stopped and turned to look at us.

"Platinum. Pearl. This is Amelia." He introduced while gesturing his hands towards me and I gave them an indifferent look. How else was I supposed to react? They looked ready to pounce at any given time.

"Erm…hi." I gave a wave as I gaze nervously at their analyzing looks.

Boy was I ready to be swallowed by the Sinnoh soil at this time. Their looks were so intense that I felt like pulling down the red beanie over my face so I wouldn't have to feel their gazes.

"Well Amelia, welcome to Sinnoh!" They both said in unison and I felt the need to fall back in surprise.

Well these two were quite the unique pair.


End file.
